Blue Umbrella
by DuoDuel
Summary: Heero's outside in the rain and Duo comes find him. Heero OOC


Little Umbrella

Disclaimers : I own NOTHING! (except my two lil' turtles )

_Emphasizes_

/Thoughts/

I stand outside, where the rain is pouring down on me. I'm soaking wet, my top is drenched and I'm sure if I stay out here any longer, I will catch a cold. Yes, even I would somehow be sick for a little while. I'm all alone, although I wish I wasn't. Sometimes I just feel so numb from all the killing and blood shed…I need to _feel_.

And the rain is my best antidote.

To me, it cleanses my soul in a way – washes away all the blood stained on my hands, leaves me chilled to the bone in a way threats could never, and it's my shower…I'm just kidding about the last one.

"Oi! What are you doing standing by yourself in the rain? It's really pouring!" yells a cheerful voice over the heavy pitter-patter of the rain.

/What the…? How did he find out where I was/ I turn my head and give the person a death glare.

"Omae o korosu! What the hell are you doing here?" I snarl.

He only walks closer. He's wearing the usual – a black priest outfit complete with surprisingly a little blue umbrella.

"I can only say the same to you!" he says with a wary smile. "Come out of the rain, Heero, you'll catch a cold," he says softly.

He puts the umbrella over the both of us.

"Don't…" I start.

"Why? Are you that afraid?" he asks with a sly smile.

I narrow my eyes and take a huge step away from him, back into the rain. Still facing him, I decide to play a little game.

"I think the real question is 'are YOU afraid?' I say with a little smirk.

He dramatically acts shocked, puts his hand to his heart and gasps.

"Is that a challenge Heero Yuy?' he says and I notice a little twinkle in his eyes.

I guess that day, I learned to live a little.

Picture this: two teens in a playground with the sky literally dumping water onto us by ourselves – what a ridiculous scene! With a small smile on my face, I take a step back and he advances. Soon it is like predator and prey – 'cept the predator doesn't get to eat the prey…or does he? (AN: haha…hentais …XD oOoOoOoOo lemons!)

Taking my mind out of the gutter, I concentrate on winning. There is no way I am going to let this braided baka win. As I expertly dodge him, I could hear him mutter curses every now and then. After a few minutes he throws down his umbrella.

/I see, so you really want to win/

"I'm gonna get you now Heero!" he shouts as he runs to get me.

This lasts about an hour. We are totally exhausted and wet so we finally retire to our designated safe house. We take long hot showers – well Duo does anyways.

"That was fun Hee-chan," he says as he plops down on the couch next to me.

"We should do it again sometime," he says with a soft smile.

"Hn..." I respond casually and we lapse into a moment of silence.

Ahem Duo clears his throat as if he is hesitant of asking me something.

"Heeeero," he drags out the word. "Have you...have you ever liked someone?" he shyly questions. I open my mouth about to say some standard answer about how you shouldn't get involved because it'll make us gundam pilots lose concentration, but swiftly change my mind.

"Maybe," I reply a bit stiffly.

"Really?" his eyes get comically big. I guess to him, a maybe is a really good thing.

"Why do…do you ask?" I bit out.

"Because…you see…I…I…li-like –"

"Hi guys, we're back!" Quatre, Trowa and Wufei come into the room. Duo is a startling shade of red and he mutters something about having to do something or another. Quatre has a look of shock, recovers and follows Duo. Trowa merely raises a single eyebrow and Wufei, not caring, grumbles something about needing to take a shower.

/Damn! I was so close to have Duo admit that he likes me – err I mean someone else…/

Trowa and I exchange a few looks and he nods and goes after Quatre.

/Sigh. Those two…how lucky that they found each other. /

I look around and realize Duo left his blue umbrella outside.

/Well…I should get it back in case someone else takes it…/

'But it's pooouurring'

/Yea well…I'm a loyal friend./

'You'll have to get a new pair of clothes'

/I'll take a coat. smug/

'Oh shut up…you're talking to your self again

I shake my head as I clear that little conversation in my head and put on the coat. As I open the door, I see that the rain is still soaking the earth with its water. I sigh inwardly as I take a step out the door and run towards the playground.

/Ugh! Me and my stupid loyality. It's not my fault Duo left his umbrella outside. Why do I have to get it/

I whine in my head. As I finally get there, my eyes frantically search for the little blue umbrella. Ah ha! There it is! I run towards it and swoop it up from its place. Running back while trying to dodge the droplets, I get back to the safe house safely.

I dry myself as much as possible and head towards Duo's room, and pause as I faintly hear a conversation taking place. I place my ear on the door and hear two voices, one obviously Duos, the other…Quatre?

"I dunno Cat. I mean…it's gonna be a looong shot even if I tell him. He won't even care!" exclaimes…Duo?

"You don't know that. I mean…when we came back and you were going to tell him, I could tell he was pretty pissed off when we interrupted you guys. Just be confident," coaxes Quatre.

My eyes widen in surprise. Did I really look pissed?

/Wait a tick…that means…that 'he' they are referring to in their conversation is…is…me/ I gasp softly and take a step back as the realization hit me. Suddenly, it's very quiet in the room.

/Damn…I was off guard…they must've heard me/

"Who…who is it?" demands Duo.

"It's me, Heero…" I manage to call out.

"What do you want?" Duo's voice seems to have gotten an octave higher and I can hear hushed mumbling within the room.

"Uh…can I come in and tell you?" More whispers.

"Fine!" declares Duo as he opens the door. He lets Quatre out and I come in.

"So Heero…uh…what's up?" he chirps.

"Um…the ceiling?" I try to think of an answer.

Duo suddenly has a big sweat drop…hmm…like those anime characters.

"Ne Heero, it's just an expression we, Americans, use to ask our more close friends 'how's it going?' or 'anything new?" he explains.

I merely raise an eyebrow.

"Fine. So, uh…what did you want?" he cautiously asks.

"Duo…put your hand out," I command him.

He has a look of curiosity and anticipation. I put in his hand his little umbrella.

"Oh! So that's where it was!" he happily hugs his umbrella and puts it on a stand.

"It was in the park, and I knew you would've forgotten it so I took the liberty of bringing it back," I add.

"Thanks Heero. What can I do to pay you back?" Duo asks out of courtesy and probably jokingly.

/This is my chance…I'm gonna take it/

"Well, now that you mention it, there is something I've always wanted," I say slyly.

I lean forward and soon we're so close I can feel his breath against my skin.

"I'd like one kiss to go please," I say like ordering food.

His eyes widen so huge that…well I can't even describe it! He stumbles back unsure of what to do.

"Wha- what d-d-did you s-s-say?" he manages to stutter out.

"I said, I want you to kiss me," and with that, I try my best to put on a seductive smile.

Obviously it works like a charm because he comes to me and puts his shaking hands hesitantly and gives me the _best_ kiss I ever got! Well… actually it was the first and only kiss I've ever had but that doesn't matter.

And I guess I owe it all to that little umbrella Duo has. We still have the little blue umbrella, as a memory of our first…well shall we say 'date'? Did I ever tell you why I love the rain so much? Well, it's because it reminds me of Duo.

Owari

R&R plz!


End file.
